Arabian Nights
by MikariStar
Summary: A collection of Aladdin short stories. AladdinxJasmine, GeniexEden, IagoxThundra
1. Egg Sitting

Genie, Abu and Rajah were left to take care of the little egg that Jasmine and Eden were babysitting. Such a fragile little thing, but it's not like it'll get up and walk away. Wait, where did it go? Oh, no! AladdinxJasmine, GeniexEden, IagoxThundra

Egg Sitting

Eden held the fragile little egg in a bundle of blankets in her arms with gentle care. As she rocked it slowly like a baby and started to hum a soft lullaby. The action continued for a few minutes until she paused. "What is it little one? Don't you want to take your nap?" She asked the egg, which of course did not reply. "Here Jasmine, you try it." The green genie who was visiting Agrabah, carefully handed the egg to the queen.

Jasmine received the little egg with outmost care. She smiled in a motherly fashion and started cradling it and singing to it. Finally after a few minutes of lullabies she concluded by motherly instinct that the egg was 'sleeping'. "He's sleeping now," she said in a whisper.

Eden smiled and replied with a quiet "aw".

Jasmine proceeded to gently place the 'sleeping' egg in a soft pillow in a baby crib and made sure to cover it well with the blankets. Only a small portion of the egg could be seen from under the blankets so that it would still have some fresh air without getting cold.

"Eden!" Genie called as he, Aladdin and Abu entered the room. The green genie had said something about helping Jasmine put the egg for a nap and had not returned for a while.

"Be quiet!" Eden instantly appeared next to the blue genie and slapped a hand over his mouth none too gently.

Aladdin blinked in confusion and making sure to keep his voice to a whisper, he asked. "What's going on?"

"The baby is sleeping," Jasmine replied with an equality quiet whisper.

Aladdin approached silently and stood next to Jasmine looking at the egg in the baby crib. While Thundra and Iago had a little vacation, the rain bird had asked Jasmine if she would babysit her young child and the queen was all too happy to help.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake it up," Genie apologized, though Eden's look didn't soften as he expected. "What's wrong?"

"A baby is not an it," Eden pointed out and Genie was left to wonder how Thundra, Eden and Jasmine could tell the gender of an egg.

Aladdin cautiously examined his situation. He was curious about the egg's gender and how they knew what it was, but he would have to ask gently and indirectly. He carefully placed an arm around Jasmine's shoulders and spoke softly, "the baby is really cute."

"Yes, isn't he?" Jasmine, who was expecting a child of he own, sighed happily.

Bingo, it was a he! "Yes he is," Aladdin smiled victoriously since he had obtained the information he needed to avoid calling the egg wrongly and upseting the girls.

"Our daughter will be cute too," Jasmine added.

Aladdin tried to hide his confusion and nodded. He didn't know he was having a daughter, he knew he would be a father but didn't know if the baby would be a boy or a girl. If Jasmine said it was a girl, then he would believe her. "She'll look just like you." Jasmine smiled and hugged her husband.

While Aladdin spoke, Genie observed. A smooth talker he was that boy, a smooth talker indeed. Genie was tempted to poof up a notepad and pen but that would look too obvious in front of Eden.

"Your highness," Razoul stood at the door, which had been left open.

"Shh!" Jasmine and Eden hissed at the same time at the guard who didn't keep his voice down.

For a split second Razoul was surprised until he realized that they were checking the baby crib. From his place at the door he couldn't see what was in the crib and no one had told him there would be a baby around. Jasmine was still pregnant so it couldn't be her baby. Besides, when the heir to the throne of Agrabah was born, everyone would know. Razoul decided it wasn't his place to inquire about the contents of the crib and simply apologized in a whisper.

"It's alright he didn't wake up," Jasmine looked relieved.

Razoul nodded, not knowing how to respond to that. If there was a baby in there he must be really small. The palace guard stood at the door for a moment before remembering why he was there in the first place. "Sultan, your presence is required to discuss certain things with the advisors." There was a pause in which nobody moved or said anything. Razoul waited a little longer and repeated. "Your highness, will you be attending?"

Another pause followed until Aladdin realized that everyone was looking at him. "You mean me?" He asked, to which Jasmine nodded her head.

Sometimes the queen ended up doing the majority, if not all of the ruling. Aladdin meant well, he really did, he had the subjects' best interest in mind and he tried his best, but he lacked the experience of governing a kingdom which Jasmine had been raised on. "You're the sultan now, do your best."

"Thanks," sometimes Aladdin needed to be reminded that after his marriage to Jasmine, her father had retired to an easy life of sleeping in and playing with toys, leaving the kingdom in their hands. "I'll do my best!" With those final words and smiles of encouragement from his wife and friends, Aladdin was off, following Razoul to the room where the meeting with his advisors would take place.

Abu who had been surprisingly quiet the entire time, hopped from Aladdin's shoulder to Genie's and peeked at the egg curiously. He wondered what his 'nephew' would be like when he was born.

"So Jasmine, do you have a plan?" Eden got the conversation going again after the silence.

"Not yet, but I want it to be something small with just my closest friends. Maybe you can help me plan it." Jasmine obviously knew exactly what Eden was talking about, unlike Genie and Abu.

"Can I help?" Genie asked completely ignorant to what he was getting himself into. Abu's monkey sounds followed in agreement.

"Well I'm not sure if you'd like to tag along," Eden laughed.

"You know what? I feel like getting started on choosing the supplies and everything right now. I would like something rare from a far away land." It seemed that whatever message Jasmine was trying to communicate was received quite clearly by the green genie, but the blue one remained clueless as to what the topic of their conversation was.

"I can get you there in a second," Eden offered.

Genie just looked confused, as did Abu. Were they going somewhere? Where and why?

"What about the baby? Why did I have to get the urge to get started today? I want to stay with the baby too," Jasmine voiced.

"Don't worry we'll make it really quick and check on the baby every few minutes. I'm pretty good at teleportation," Eden assured.

"If you put it that way, how could I say no?" Jasmine agreed, and it had been decided. But what exactly was decided?

"Take care of the baby, while Jasmine and I go baby shower shopping," Eden informed.

Genie was surprised and could only respond with a "huh?" While Abu remained completely speechless. Thus Genie, Abu and Rajah, who was conveniently trying to keep his presence from being noticed, became the little egg's babysitters after Jasmine and Eden left.

Abu made his optimistic monkey noises and Genie nodded. "You're right. It can't be too hard since it's just an egg. Rajah!"

The tiger gave an annoyed growl, he wanted to continue his nap without interruptions.

"Guard the egg while Abu and I raid the royal kitchen and we'll bring you a snack." The blue genie's offer effectively caught the attention of the tiger, who nodded eagerly.

A few minutes passed in silence after Genie and Abu disappeared to the kitchen and Rajah dozed off once again, now dreaming of the snack he had been promised. The tiger didn't notice the green genie and the queen poof back into the room. "Just as I thought," Jasmine looked upset.

"I can't believe Genie isn't watching him," Eden was just as upset as Jasmine.

The queen gently picked up the little egg. "Don't worry, we'll take you with us." It had been decided, so Eden and Jasmine teleported away once again.

Seconds later, Genie and Abu returned with plenty of food for themselves and for Rajah. The tiger was woken up by the scent of the meal and sat with the other two to eat. "Someone should check on the baby," Genie suggested.

Rajah continued eating then joined Genie in staring at Abu. The monkey caught the hint making an "ee" sound while pointing at him self in question. The other two nodded and Abu climbed to the crib to check on the baby. The egg was quite small so he didn't find it strange that he couldn't spot it right away. Panic began to settle in when Abu lifted the blankets and still couldn't find the egg. "Uh uh ee!"

"Don't be so loud Abu or you'll wake up the egg and make it, I mean him, cry. Wait eggs don't cry." While Genie analyzed the possible consequences of making the egg 'wake up', Abu continued to panic.

Curios about what had the monkey so worried, Rajah walked over to the crib and looked. The egg was gone and it had disappeared on his watch no less. Alarmed, the tiger started searching.

Genie paused and looked at the two animals. "What's wrong?" Abu pointed an accusing finger at Rajah while the tiger shook his head. Genie took a look into the empty crib and it was his turn to panic. "The egg! Where's the egg?" In a matter of seconds, he had turned the room upside down searching for the missing egg but found nothing. "The egg! It's gone!" Moving with a speed that only a genie could achieve, he searched the entire palace in seconds. "I didn't find him!" Then he searched all of Agrabah. "I didn't find him!" Then he panicked even more and ran around in circles.

Abu jumped on Genie's shoulder and quickly became dizzy while trying to calm him. Then he stopped running and both the genie and the dizzy monkey pointed accusing fingers at the tiger. "You lost the egg!" They each said at the same time with words and monkey sounds respectively.

Rajah shook his head. How was he supposed to know that the egg would disappear? Then he began explaining a theory in his own tiger language.

Genie looked thoughtful. "You say that the egg might have hatched and the baby flew away? Well he was a baby bird so it's possible. Then we have to find him before the girls come back!"

"Find who?" A voice came from the door where Aladdin stood. "The meeting ended earlier than expected. Who do you need to find?"

Genie froze as Aladdin approached and looked at the mess he had made searching. "We need to clean this up. Where did Jasmine and Eden go?" He looked at the baby crib. "Where's the egg?"

"Um... well... Rajah lost him!" Genie accused and Abu gave his agreement.

"It's lost?!" Now it was Aladdin's turn to panic. "Find the egg, quick!"

A poof of green smoke appeared in the room and Jasmine was back holding the egg followed, by a dozen Eden clones carrying many shopping bags. "Find what egg?"

Jasmine and Eden did not look happy at all. Aladdin, Genie, Abu and Rajah backed away slowly, fearing for their lives.

End

Disclaimer, I do not own Aladdin. This is my first Aladdin fanfic.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


	2. Rain

Iago is visiting Thundra when the weather goes crazy with constant rain. As they try to find the cause, they arrive in Agrabah. IagoxThundra

The Aladdin series doesn't have enough episodes with Thundra so here's a little story that I think could have fit as an episode. Some parts are flashbacks, you can easily tell the order of events because the time and place of each part of the story is written at the beginning. I wrote it this way to give it a little suspense instead of revealing everything all at once.

Rain

Valley of Thundra: Mid Day

Needless to say it was a long flight and Iago's wings were tired, but it was well worth it. No one would pop out to tease him. No one would watch curiously, no one would interrupt. The rainy season had passed and though Thundra still had to take care of a few things, this was her lightest season of work. Yes, the long trip on his own was definitely worth it. A rainbow flew overhead and Iago chased after it.

The rain bird caught a glimpse of red feathers and had to look twice. Sure enough, there was Iago who had come to visit. "My little giblet!" She tackled him in a crushing hug into a cloud and gave him a kiss.

"I'm happy to see you too," he attempted to get some air into his crushed lungs, while somewhat returning the embrace the best he could. "I heard the rainy season's over."

Thundra smiled, "indeed it is and I can take the whole afternoon off today!"

The forest had already been watered and the sun could be left to shine for the rest of the day. The two parrots sat comfortably on a cloud with no one to intrude in their loving moment... until it began to rain.

"Thundra!" Iago complained, flapping his wet wings..

Thundra was getting wet as well, "I didn't do that," she looked at the dark rain clouds above in annoyance. "What do you think you're doing? Stop right now!" The rain did not stop. "I said stop!" Thundra's necklace glowed brightly as she commanded the clouds that continued to rain upon them. "These are no clouds of mine. But how is this possible?"

"Is there another rain bird around here?" Iago didn't like the idea, especially since it was raining on them non-stop.

"No!" Thundra was beginning to feel frustrated, "I am the only rain bird!" She flew closer to the dark raining clouds above. "I command you to stop!" She glared fiercely, "disappear!" Every feather in her body was wet from green to yellow to rainbow. She couldn't take this anymore. "So you want to fight?"

Iago looked slightly worried as he braved the insistent rain flying by her side. "Is that really such a good idea?"

"I will show these clouds whose boss!" Thundra declared.

"Did I tell you, you look really cute when you're mad?" Iago's comment went unnoticed as Thundra was focusing her powers.

"I call the mighty win of the north, blow away these rebellious clouds!" Thundra commanded. A powerful wind formed into a tornado that widely swallowed up the clouds.

Iago flapped his wings hastily, trying to escape getting caught in the tornado as well. Fortunately, he managed to withstand it with some difficulty long enough. "That was close," he breathed in relief. His feathers proofed up after being dried by the wind. "Oh that's just great." Annoyed, he tried to fix his feathers in mid air. "At least the clouds are gone."

"Si, I guess I showed them," Thundra nodded in satisfaction. "Now, where were we?" She smiled at Iago, but her expression changed to anger when the clear skies were again covered by dark clouds. "What is the meaning of this? Where are these clouds coming from? They are not mine!"

Iago looked around but didn't see anyone else there. "Come out of hiding you coward! Wait till I catch the one who's doing this!"

Fed up with the situation, Thundra decided to fight clouds with clouds, "come mi amigos, this is war!" A mass of dark clouds gathered around Thundra, with abundant sparks of lightning. "Take cover my little giblet!"

Iago gasped at the concentration of electricity and dove into the tree tops below.

"Attack!" At Thundra's command a massive bolt of lightning pierced the skies and lit up the entire forest in a blinding light. The lightning zapped the invading clouds making them dissipate into nothingness.

Iago came out from the tree tops and flew up to Thundra, "that was amazing!" He couldn't help it but to admire her.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it, mi amor," Thundra smiled victoriously. "Finally, those pesky clouds won't be bothering us." Her own clouds dissipated and the skies were sunny and clear again for a few seconds. Once again, the peace didn't last, the rain resumed. "This is not funny anymore."

"It wasn't funny in the first place. What's with these clouds?" Iago glared at the offending clouds.

"Maybe we should investigate the source." Thundra looked into the distance; the dark skies had no end. "I've been fighting the clouds in my forest, but it looks like they reach much further than that. Let us investigate, then maybe we'll find the dirty cucaracha that's been doing this."

"Right behind you," Iago might not be one to often rush into battle, but he was very angry. Who ever ruined his time with Thundra was going to pay.

xoxox xox xoxox

Agrabah: Late Morning

"A gift for me?" Genie loudly exclaimed as he took the package in his arms and spun around with it. "Aw, Al, you shouldn't have!"

"Actually, I didn't," Aladdin tried to explain eyeing the small box suspiciously. "That package just appeared in front of the door this morning."

The word 'Genei' was written on top of the box, a detail which Genie finally noticed. "Who's Genei?"

"I think it's supposed to be Genie," Aladdin theorized.

"In that case it is a present for me!" Genie cheered happily. "But who is it from? If it's not from you then,,," Genie paused and looked at Abu, "you got this for me didn't you monkey pal?"

Abu shook his head and shrugged in indication that he didn't know who had brought the mysterious box.

Genie looked out of the small humble residence at the palace at the end of the main road. "Maybe it's from the princess," Genie paused, his expression shifting to doubt, "you'd think Jasmine would have better spelling. Maybe it's from the Sultan!"

Aladdin chuckled, "maybe, but I don't think so. It's odd for a package to just be left there."

"Do you think Iago left it?" Genie suggested.

Genie, Aladdin and Abu gave it a split second's thought before chorusing, "nah!"

"Where is Iago anyway, I haven't seen him today," Aladdin mused.

Abu laughed, batted his eye lashes and blew kisses in the air while making monkey noises.

"You don't say?" Genie listened, "it sounds like our parrot pal has flown off to see his love bird and he doesn't want to be followed. Who's up for spying on them?"

Abu raised his hand in amusement.

"Genie, Abu," Aladdin half-scolded lightly, "let's give them some privacy."

Abu pouted, but didn't protest. He rather enjoyed teasing Iago.

"Well I can't wait any more, I'm opening my gift!" Genie announced. He opened the box and found a pair of dull stone bracelets. "Rustic yet fashionable!"

"That's a really unusual gift. I have a bad feeling about this," Aladdin's instinct was telling him that something was out of place.

"Aw Al, don't worry, I'll let you borrow one of these to wear on your next date with Jasmine," Genie admired the stone bracelets on his wrists. There was something odd about them. "Hmm, I feel strange, as if bound by something... It's the need to thank whoever gave me this birthday gift!"

"Birthday?" Aladdin was taken by surprise. Genie had never mentioned when his birthday was.

"You don't have to pretend like you didn't know today's my birthday," Genie playfully elbowed Aladdin.

The young man laughed, "of course I knew, it's just that it's still really early in the day."

"You're right, my real birthday isn't for another few hours," Genie agreed.

"Yeah, so you should relax until then," Aladdin smiled and played along. "I have some things to do at the palace. I'll be back soon, you should stay here and rest."

"Is that so?" Genie looked at Aladdin suspiciously, but the young man didn't lose his smile. "Alright, I'll stay right here and take a nap. You can go about your business, which I assure you I have no idea what it could be."

"Right, see you later. Carpet, Abu, we should get going or we'll be late for that thing we need to do," Aladdin jumped on Carpet with Abu on his shoulder and the three flew off towards the palace.

"I know they're planning a surprise party!" Genie materialized a party hat and confetti, which he threw into the air, "party time! What will I wear? What surprised face should I make? I have to get ready!" He went back into his lamp, which was at the edge of the window.

Below, Abismal and Harud were plotting. "Now all we need to do is find a way to get that lamp away from Aladdin."

"We should have planned this out better," Harud criticized. "After all, the lamp isn't just going to fall into your hands."

Up on the window ledge, Genie's lamp vibrated and bounced as he tore through his magical closet inside, searching for the perfect party outfit. The lamp fell off and landed on Abismal's head.

"Ow, that hurt!" Realizing what hit him, Abismal picked up the lamp victoriously, "you were wrong Harud, for it was not in my hands, but in my head that the lamp fell!"

"You mean on your head," Harud corrected, surprised at their random luck, "there's nothing in it," he was referring to Abismal's head.

Abismal thought Harud was talking about the lamp, "it was pretty heavy for an empty lamp," memories of a different Genie returned and he shuddered. "This is not Jafar, not Jafar," the clumsy thief chanted. "Let's return to the hide out so that I can think of my wishes!"

xoxox xox xoxox

Agrabah: Early Morning

Abismal made his way through the Agrabah marketplace complaining to Harud. "I have to find something that will help me defeat Aladdin and his Genie. Oh, if only I had a Genie," Abis Mal paused and shuddered remembering Jafar. "Oh no, no genies! I just remembered I hate genies because they don't listen to me."

"May I remind you that Aladdin's Genie is free anyway," Harud reminded.

"Free? Free to steal? I wish it was that easy!" Abismal pouted in frustration.

"Free as in he has no formal master of the lamp," Harud tried to explain himself in simple terms.

"You're wrong Harud, for stealing the Genie will be useless!" Abismal declared, pretending to know everything. "The Genie has no master so he won't grant the wishes of the one who holds the lamp!"

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?" Harud sarcastically remarked as he rolled his eyes.

The market was buzzing with activity as usual. The voices of many different people, merchants and customers, all blended into a sea of barely distinguishable noise. A few words rung out clearly as the thieves passed each stall and their products were advertised. Abismal was searching for a new sword to steal, one that was "sharp enough to cut down Aladdin."

Among the many stalls in the market, a gypsy was showcasing her wares from across the globe. "Something you will find, a treasure one of the kind, in this shop of mine!"

Upon hearing the word treasure, Abismal immediately dashed towards the gypsy. "Did you say treasure?" He searched for something shiny in her display but didn't see anything. "None of these things look like treasure!"

The gypsy was wearing robes in shades of blue, magenta and purple. Her face was covered to that only her pale green eyes could be seen. "Not all that shines is gold, so it has been told, of a certain item sold."

"That doesn't make any sense, of course gold is shiny!" Abismal's head was starting to hurt in confusion.

"I think she was using a metaphor," Harud pointed out, though he knew the explanation would be lost for Abismal.

"Met a for?" Abismal looked confused, "whatever this lady has its contagious. Now you're not making any sense either!"

"Tell me your wish? Is it to be rich?" The gypsy asked mysteriously.

"Don't we all wish that?" Harud commented.

"That and to defeat Aladdin and get rid of his Genie and to rule Agrabah, oh and I'm thirsty, some water would be nice too," Abismal went on, "there are other things I want too, but mostly that."

"A genie you say?" The gypsy spoke, "defeat him you may, if turned to a slave."

"You seem to know about genies," Harud inquired with interest. "Is there a way to turn a free genie back into a wish granting slave?"

The gypsy nodded, "indeed there is, if you use this." She pointed towards a pair of stone bracelets on display on her modest little table. "I require a small fee, but your success I guarantee."

"No one can guarantee that," Harud argued.

"We'll take them!" Abismal immediately accepted the deal without doubts and tossed his bag of coins to the gypsy. Harud wanted to caution him not to be so gullible but Abismal interrupted, "I'm so glad I had this idea!"

xoxox xox xoxox

Agrabah: Noon

"We've been flying for hours, we're almost back in," Iago paused, breathing heavily and looked ahead, "we are back in Agrabah and its raining here too!"

"Rain in a desert? This is all wrong!" Thundra huffed.

"A little rain in the desert wouldn't hurt every now and then. Just not right now, after flying around in the rain so much I'll be lucky if I don't get pneumonia," Iago complained.

"The problem with rain in a desert is that after a while it turns into a muddy mess," Thundra pointed out. It seemed that it had already started to happen, the streets were a mess and people were having trouble moving around. "Maybe your friends can help us find the cause of all this."

"I can find the cause myself, you can count on me," Iago couldn't finish his speech before Thundra hurried towards the palace. "Wait for me!" She always got like this when it came to the forest or the weather; she became focused on her duties.

Thundra and Iago flew into the palace by a window, shaking the water off their feathers. It seemed that the palace was quite active. They flew towards the room from which people came and went and found Abu and Carpet putting up a variety of decorations. "There are festivities today?"

"Looks like it..." Iago paused and thought about it, "hey! Why are you having a party while I was gone?" He flew up to Carpet and Abu, who then noticed him. Abu explained the situation. "Today is Genie's birthday and no one knew until this morning after I left?"

Aladdin wanted to do something special for Genie and Jasmine suggested personally baking a cake. He had bravely venture into the royal kitchen that the princess commandeered. Together, Aladdin and Jasmine were hard at work trying to make a remotely edible cake with their basically non-existent experience. They knew Genie would appreciate their efforts, though they were both determined to make it taste decent.

"It looks like you're busy, but this is important," Thundra persisted. "I have to find the cowardly cucaracha who is responsible for this!"

"I can find out who's causing it myself. In fact, let everyone do what they need to do and leave the investigation to me," Iago insisted, trying to impress Thundra, despite having no idea how to go about solving the rain problem.

"This is serious!" Thundra emphasized.

"C'mon, give me a chance!" Iago continued to insist.

Thundra sighted, "alright, alright, but only because I love you. Don't let me down, mi amor."

"No problem, figuring this out will be a peace of cake!" Iago was already starting to feel the pressure of his promise sinking in. He didn't know where to begin. It looked like Carpet and Abu had no idea what was going on, but they were giving him teasing looks. Iago didn't know how, but he could tell Carpet was too. "Well I guess I better continue my investigation." He flew away followed by Thundra.

Abu shrugged and continued working on decorating the grand party room with Carpet.

Outside Iago flew over the palace yard looking for anything that seemed out of place. He could feel Thundra's impatient gaze on him. Then he saw Abismal trying to get over the wall. Maybe he could buy some time to think of a real plan under the pretext of stopping the thief from breaking into the palace. Then he saw Genie, but why was he with Abismal? "Something's not right."

"Oh, I wish I was good at climbing over walls!" Abismal unwittingly wasted a wish.

"Granted!" Genie was just glad to have another wish out of the way, with relatively little harm done. The stone bracelets had turned into golden cuffs much like the ones he had before he as set free. He had been happy thinking that someone finally remembered his birthday, though he should have specified when his birthday was in the first place. He didn't expect to end up trapped in the lamp again, forced to grant wishes.

"Genie? What's going on?" Iago demanded to know.

"Iago, Thundra! This is terrible, I'm stuck as a slave to the lamp again and Abismal has it!" Genie cried. "I was tricked by a cursed birthday gift. The only birthday gift anyone has given me and it was evil!"

"You poor dear," Thundra felt sorry for him, then a thought occurred to her. "Wait a minute; have you been causing this rain?"

"Not on purpose," Genie admitted, "it was Abismal's first wish, he said it was too hot in the desert. He complained about how it probably rained more in other places than in the desert. Then he said," Genie's head morphed into Abismal as he imitated him in a mocking tone, "I wish it rained everywhere in the world all the time."

"So this is the cucaracha!" Thundra glared at Abismal.

"Who are you calling a coo-ka- something!" Abismal growled. "I'll show you weird rainbow bird. I'll make the genie turn me into the ruler of Agrabah, or into the richest man in the world, or into the ruler of the world, or into an all powerful wizard," Abismal went on with the possibilities becoming more troublesome.

"You will do no such thing!" Thundra realized Iago had disappeared. He must have snuck off while Abismal was going on and on about his possible wishes.

"Go on, wish for all that!" Iago returned with a bottle. "It doesn't matter what you wish for. I have my own genie right here," he put his wing around Thundra. "The best part is that she can grant infinite wishes, not just three. I can have all the wishes I want!"

"Ridiculous!" Harud didn't believe it for a second.

"Yeah, that's a bird, not a genie!" Abismal argued.

"Really?" Iago had a plan, "I wish that he would turn into an icicle!" Iago pointed at Harud.

Thundra played her part, "your wish is my command," she used her weather powers to create a strong artic wind. The icy wind froze the rain until Harud was trapped in a block of ice.

"Looks like you're in trouble, master," Genie informed, "everyone knows that bird genies are far more powerful than regular genies. That's why they grant infinite wishes to whoever holds their bottle. I bet she has more wish granting power in one of her feather than a hundred genies have all together."

"More power in one feather than a hundred genies?" Abismal's eyes shone with greed. "Give me that bottle!" The clumsy thief jumped on Iago who purposely dropped the bottle. Abismal caught it, letting go of the lamp.

Iago grabbed the lamp victoriously and grinned at Thundra, "I told you I could take care of everything. I wish that weather was back to normal, with my dear Thundra as the weather master," he winked.

The clouds cleared out from the sky while Abismal feverishly rubbed the bottle. "Bird genie, I wish I was an all powerful wizard, and the richest man in the world, and the ruler of the world and," he sneezed, "and I wish my cold was gone and I wish..."

"There will be no wishes for you cucaracha!" Thundra zapped Abismal with lightning causing him to yelp in pain.

"That's no way to treat your master!" Abismal complained.

"How's this then?" Thundra shot a larger bolt of lightning at Abismal, which fried him, making him cough out smoke.

"This is why I don't like genies!" Abismal passed out.

"You still have two more wishes," Genie reminded, "you could... oh I don't know... free the genie!"

"Or I could wish for a lot of treasure," Iago picture the mountains of gold and jewels.

"Let's not make Genie work anymore on his birthday," Thundra reminded, placing her wing around Iago.

Love struck, Iago postponed his quest for treasure for the time being. "I wish for Genie's freedom."

The golden cuffs fell off Genie's wrists and he was again free. "I'm free!" He cheered, "this is great," he hugged the two parrots, "freedom is the best gift anyone could receive!" Genie put them down and danced around his lamp in the palace garden.

"You were very heroic today, mi amor!" Thundra kissed Iago.

Minutes later, Aladdin exited the palace on Carpet. He spotted Genie, Iago and Thundra in the garden. "You look cheerful Genie. Iago, you got back right on time and Thundra's here too!"

"Al!" Genie stopped his happy dance and hugged him. "Isn't it great to be free?"

"Yeah, it's great!" Aladdin wasn't sure what in the world that was about, but he was glad Genie was so cheerful. "There's something I want to show you. But first, could you tell me why those two are here?"

Abismal was still knocked out and Harud was still mostly frozen. The hot desert sun had melted the top of the ice, but he was still frozen from the shoulders down.

"Those two were causing trouble, but my feathered friend took care of that," Genie trapped the unconscious Abismal and the partially frozen Harud in a cage. "Let's leave them here for the guards to find. There was something you wanted to show me?"

"Yeah," Aladdin smiled, "let's all go inside."

Aladdin, Carpet, Genie, Iago and Thundra headed inside the palace towards the decorated party room where the others were waiting. Genie was received with a chorus of "surprise!"

End

Disclaimer, I don't own Aladdin. 


End file.
